


Is There Really A Santa Claus

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly and Spike explain the concept of Santa Claus to Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Really A Santa Claus

"So let me get this straight," Red Alert said, clearly confused. "Every December 25th an elderly human male breaks into homes all over the world and leaves behind items for the inhabitants?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Carly laughed, continuing to wrap boxes. "It sounds so sinister when you put it like that."

"Then it's a human infant who breaks in?" he asked, still not convinced that he shouldn't prepare to lock the Ark down.

"No one breaks in!" Carly laughed. "It's just a tradition. A legend we tell our child- Aw damn! 'Scuse me for a bit," Carly said, waddling out of the lounge, muttering about walnut sized bladders.

Spike entered as his wife left. He shot her a supportive smile as they passed. She wasn't due for three months but she already looked like she'd swallowed a beach ball.

"Maybe you can provide a more comprehensive answer, Spike," Red said. "Carly was telling me about Santa Claus. Why, precisely, should I not be concerned about Ark security with that … that mystery man wandering around?"

Spike smothered a snort. When he had finally pulled himself together he ran to the door and looked around, making sure they were alone.

Then in a conspiratorial whisper he said, "Because, Red. There is no Santa Claus. But don't tell the Dinobots. They still believe, and telling them the truth would be like kicking a puppy."

"If there is no Santa Claus, then why do you keep up the charade?" Red asked.

"Well, for the kids, of course!" Spike said. "Believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy is a part of childhood. Some kids stop believing sooner than others, but they all believe at one point."

"Besides," said Carly, re-entering the room, "Santa Claus does exist in the spirit of Christmas. He may not be a real flesh and blood person, but he's real enough. My grandmother always used to tell me that he lived in the smiles of children and the hearts of kind adults. He's in every good deed and every kind word."

She knelt back down in front of the gifts and continued her wrapping leaving Red Alert to contemplate the concept of Santa Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks go out to Jecca Meitahn for pointing out some spelling and grammar errors, which have been fixed. And I would also like to thank both her and Ultra Rodimus for pointing out that it's Santa Claus and not Santa Clause. It still doesn't look right to me, but considering the German origin of the name, it makes perfect sense.


End file.
